Yo no se mañana
by saskenaru
Summary: DRABBLE SASUNARU! Y esbozo una mueca de felicidad, ya que solo era cuestion de tiempo para que...


_**Yo no se, yo no se mañana**_

_**Ahora lo que vivimos es algo realmente lindo**_

_**Quien puede saber lo que pasara, mañana no hay nada escrito**_

Comenzó a despertarse, gracias a la luz del nuevo día, que se colaba traviesamente a través de la ventana de su habitación. Un dolor que recorrió su espalda y sus increíbles ojos azulinos que se abrieron desmesuradamente al observarse acompañando en su cama.

Resaca y recuerdos regresaron de la nada, y una sonrisa llego a sus labios. Ahora todo era mas claro, si, lo había hecho, la noche anterior, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su "adorable" y rubia jefa, se le había declarado al amor de su vida. Al Uchiha, al sexy y bastardo, Sasuke Uchiha.

Algo dentro de el le hizo saber que nada volvería a ser como antes, ni siquiera sabría si ambos regresarían a su natural y cómoda rutina. Y eso en verdad lo asustaba, porque nada le aseguraba que la noche más maravillosa de su vida, no hubiera sido producto del exceso de alcohol en su sangre y de su compañero.

Mientras esos pensamientos transitaban en la blonda cabeza, un azabache también comenzó a despertarse, mientras sujetaba a su "almohada", a una muy tibia y suave almohada...pero, ¿Desde cuando su almohada lo insultaba al agarrarla?

Y nuestro kitsune espero una reacción diferente, cuando de pronto se vio envuelto en la sorpresa al sentir un fuerte tirón hacia su persona, y los labios de ambos se volvieron a encontrar pasionalmente, como hace apenas unas horas hubiera ocurrido.

Sasuke realmente, después de procesar que el no había comprado nunca una almohada inteligente, -y maleducada-, rememoraba cada una de las caricias proporcionadas por su ahora amante. Y extrañado, observo la mirada melancólica de su dobe, y adivinando sus pensamientos, lo estrecho contra su pálido y atlético torso, mientras lo afirmaba con un fuerte abrazo.

-_Teme, te puedo prestar ropa limpia, en cuanto quieras irte, se que no te gusta mi estilo porque dices que utilizo colores llamativos y chillantes, ¡pero vamos! tu no vistes tampoco tan genial, es decir, tu closet es mas triste que la ropa del funeral al que fuimos una vez juntos, ¿Lo recuerdas?, fue el mismo día que el cumpleaños de Sakura-chan._- Y comenzó a divagar de nuevo, producto de los nervios que le producía la situación, y que además, no quería llegar a la pregunta forzosamente obligada.

-_Idiota, ¿Quien te dijo que me quiero marchar tan pronto? Aún nos faltan mucho por hacer_.- Y esa escueta respuesta, desarmo a su joven interlocutor.

-_Sasuke, esto, pues_.-Las malditas palabras se ahogaban en su garganta.

-_Usuratonkachi, escucha, esto es tan nuevo y atemorizante para ambos, yo, yo no te prometeré nada, hoy se que lo que realmente deseo es pertenecerte con todo mi ser y que tu te entregues al igual que yo, así que, solo te puedo decir que en realidad, yo no se mañana lo que pueda pasar_.-

Era difícil tragarse su orgullo para decir esas palabras, y exponerse de esa manera, pero, era mas fácil que confesarle el amor secreto que le profesaba al Uzumaki desde el día que lo conoció.

Naruto por su parte, entendió el trasfondo de aquel discurso, que pudiera aparentar que no le aseguraba nada de manera fría y distante. Cuando lo único que evidenciaba, era la falta de romanticismo del Uchiha menor, y esbozo una mueca de felicidad tan grande, que demostró su entendimiento.

-_Es verdad teme, no hay ninguna prisa, no sabemos que pueda pasar el día de mañana-Y con un malicioso brillo en sus pupilas, comentó_- _pero yo en cambio, si se que el día de hoy, te devolveré el favor de dejarme medio invalido._

-_En tus sueños, Uzumaki._

_*Yosh! Ahhh, bueno, la inspiración llego de la mano de un rolón, que en lo personal, adoro y que creo, que pega bastante bien con la historia, se llama "Yo no se mañana" -salsa-. Os la recomiendo ampliamente para escucharla mientras leen esto, gracias a mi sempai, y hermana postiza, daneshka!, ya que sin conocerla, tal vez solo fuera alguien frustrada por no decidirse a escribir sus locuras, y a ti que lo estas leyendo claro esta, por ultimo, uan petición muy usua por estos lares, pero muy necesaria, ¡un review! Para la caridad y supervivencia de los que pertenecemos a la Sasunaru conservation corp S.A DE C.V xD…_


End file.
